The Plushies
by Kyri
Summary: Everyones all mushed together and poor Kenken feels very ignored, so he goes to talk with some one who will listen (will be continued)
1. Default Chapter

Today was a neutral day, sure, he was completely ignored for about 99.9% of the time but he was used to that. Ken sighed. He almost preferred the 0.1% that he was being yelled at, of course, that was practically the only attention he got. Back when it was only his group, Weiss, working at their flower shop, and night missions, it had been a better. Why he occasionally got a glance or a glare! Or even a few comments! But now, things had changed. About a year ago, Kricketer (the organization he and the others had worked for) had been disbanded, releasing them all to the winds, but the boys had stuck together. It had gone on for a few months like this, when the got a nasty shock. Their archrivals, called Shwarz, had come out of the woodworks instead of being dead like they were supposed to be.  
  
The four former Este members had come with an odd proposal, a merger of the two groups. Well, needless to say this idea had met with some stiff resistance. Mainly form Youji, Ran and himself. Omi had been curiously less vocal about the issue. However, an insane rogue agent who was hunting them down did inadvertently prove to the 3 reluctant assassins that the two groups come work together. Quite well infact. That had all ended 2 months ago, and now they were all living together.  
  
The brunette leaned back on the headboard on his bed. All those memories were making it hard to keep up his happy façade. Time for some entertainment. Ken got up and walked over to a chair beside the window. Behind it was a cardboard box. He smiled one of those unconsciously innocent childlike smiles that made him seem younger then Omi. He moved the box onto the bed, picking up one of the precious objects it contained. It was an Omi plushy, complete with shorts and a mini bow and arrow.  
  
He had made plushies of his friends back in the flower shop, and when he had gotten used to having Shwarz around, he made some of them too. Ken quickly grabbed the Nagi plushy and put it by the Omi one. They got depressed if you separated them for too long. Much like the real boys actually. This made him pause in happy/envious thought. You see, this was why the smaller blonde was more agreeable to the merger then the others. He and Nagi had accidentally met on their off time and connected, though, neither would explain what exactly had happened. He sighed. "Lucky…" He'd been watching them today. At first, he'd been a bit apprehensive, I mean, sleeping with the enemy? However, if you just watched them, they were really rather cute.  
  
Anyway, Omi had been hyper affectionate today, always glomping onto this darker companion, much to the poor boys embarrassment. Ken had a feeling the telekinetic didn't really mind that much though. So, that's how he arranged the two plushies. He had made the hands have Velcro stitched on them, so it made it quiet easy to fasten and make stay. He paused to inspect his handy work and then turned to the rest of the pluishies.  
  
The Farfie one was almost as easy as the Nagi and Omi plushies. He was content to just sit near the others, with in flopping distance of course. Now for the last four. The hardest of the lot to arrange just fight for the day. This was so, because the "alliances" between Ran, Youji, Crawford and Schuldrich were always changing. Today for example, it had ended up as Crawford comforting Schu after he and Ran had gotten into a fight. This being so, Ken carefully aligned the plushies with the red heads on either end, with the other two between them. He chuckled and poked the tiny Aya- chan doll the Ran plushy always carried.  
  
"I guess its true about what they say about red hair and massive tempers. Boy did sparks fly…" He sighed, "What do you think they were arguing about?" he asked all his plushies. The soccer player sat quietly for a moment (which you would think unusual if you knew him, for he was almost constantly moving around) as if listening to an answer, and then continued. "Maybe you're right, it's not that important."  
  
Ken was starting to feel his previous funk mood going away now that he was talking to people that he didn't have to constantly work to keep their attention on him once in a while. He sniffed the air and visibly brightened even more.  
  
"Hey! Someone's cooking, I'm gonna go see if I can score some chow. See you guys later!" he cried as he rushed out of the room, leaving the carefully arranged dolls to their own devices. 


	2. Promises

After Ken had left, Brad Plushy sighed and pushed up its felt glasses. "I worry about that boy sometimes…" it sighed to its companions. Ran Plushy hugged its Aya-Chan doll and nodded. "He's almost like a puppy, fighting for every scrap of attention he can get. Sad." He paused and then added. "Kudo Plushy, you make one more move to grope me and die!" he said calmly. Causing the said playboy plushy to curse and cower behind Schuldrich Plushy. Omi and Nagi Plushy snickered at this, with Farfie Plushy joining in. Brad Plushy glared at his fellows. "This is serious guys!" he snapped, and glared, unconsciously mimicking the man he was patterned after. "Now shut up and listen…." And with that, Brad Plushy began to outline his plan to the others.  
  
Ken bounded downstairs, hoping to grab some of what ever smelled so good. He peeked into the kitchen. Omi was pestering Youji as he stirred something in the pot.  
  
"Youji-kun! Please?! I'm hungry and its sooooo long till dinner!" the smaller boy whined, widening his eyes in a practiced tactic that usually worked on his older friend. Youji's defense to this was to simply not look.  
  
"No chibi. Besides, shouldn't you be off bugging Naggles?" He asked with a grin. Omi sighed and pouted.  
  
"He retreated to the computerverse. I think I went a little too far this morning."  
  
"Aw, don't worry about it Omi, I'm sure Nagi didn't really mind. Maybe he's just still getting used to all that positive attention." The lanky assassin reassured Omi. The boy brightened at his companion's reassurance. He squealed and bounced out of the room, presumably to go get his love more "aquatinted" with positive affection, which of course, made him crash into Ken, since he was blocking the doorway.  
  
"Ken-kun!" the boy squeaked, brushing himself off. "I'm sorry! I didn't notice you there." He said, "Are you alright?" Ken nodded as he got up, inwardly wincing. It seemed like nobody saw him any more until he was under they're feet.  
  
"Ah, I'm ok Omitichi!" He grinned. Omi, being satisfied by the answer, proceeded on his previous way. The brunette sighed and meandered over to where his friend was cooking.  
  
"Whatcha makin?" he asked, hoisting himself up to sit on the counter beside the stove. The lanky man started slightly.  
  
"Oh, hey Kenken. Just making some spaghetti. What brings you down here?" he asked, turning to look at Ken slightly. He just shrugged in responce.  
  
"I smelled something yummy and decided to come check it out." He replied with a long, lingering glance at the food. Youji smiled and waved the wooden spoon under Ken's nose.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna say thank you for the implied compliment, but stop drooling! Its gross." He said, bopping his friend with the spoon. Ken grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry…umm…..Can I have a bit now? Pllllllleaaaaaaaaaaseeee??? I'm so hungry! I haven't had anything at all today…" he said with his best pleading eyes. Sure, they were nowhere near Omi's expert gaze, but they did have their own certain charm. Again, the golden toned man's defence was not to look. He hurriedly turned back to the pasta sauce.  
  
"No, you have to wait until dinner. What would Omi say if he caught me playing favourites, ne?" he said with a grin.  
  
"He'd probably go tell Ran, Brad and Schuldrich that you were planning something evil and wont let them in on it." Ken shot back with a malsious grin. His compainion shudderd, as he rememberd the last time he had tried to keep a secret from those three. Youji couldn't remember what he'd been planning, but he knew it had ended in disastor…with ice cream and whipping cream…but a disastor if none the less if you took into account what his original intentions were.  
  
"Damn it Ken, you play dirty!" he whined, holding out a spoonfull of rich red pasta sauce to the said boy. Ken just glomped the spoon, licking it clean.  
  
"Thanks." He said, putting the spoon into the sink. Youji sighed.  
  
"Look, why don't you go play in your room again and ill call you for dinner when its ready, ok?" he said, hoping not to lose anymore arguments to his friend. Ken looked up at him with slightly watery eyes.  
  
"You wont forget like last time?" he said with a sniffle. Youji laughed and shoved him off the counter.  
  
"of course, now scram, your distracting me from my masterpiece!" he said flamboyently. Ken giggled and ran off back to his plushies. After all, he had nothing better to do, and Youji had promised, and he belived in his friend. 


End file.
